The invention relates to an electrical armature for air-core-armature motors provided with suitable current collector arrangements connected to an iron-free armature which is mounted for turning movement in a magnetic field. More particularly, the invention relates to an air-core armature formed from an elongated insulating strip which is rolled up to form a spiral and which is printed for example by etching, on both its sides with electrical conductor portions forming winding sections electrically interconnected with each other to form component coils.
Electrical windings are already known wherein the electrically interconnected conductor portions which form the component coils are printed onto the opposite sides of an insulating strip which is rolled up to form a spiral armature structure. With the exception of the end conductor portions, the conductor portions are directly electrically connected to each other from one to the other side of the carrier strip. The end conductor portions are connected by way of a second printed winding section printed simultaneously with the first winding section configurated parallel to the first winding section on the same insulating carrier strip. This is for the specific purpose of forming complete, closed electrical current paths on the carrier strip even before the carrier strip is rolled up to form the spiral armature structure. Accordingly, because the complete closed windings are formed on the flat strip prior to the rolling up of the strip, the windings are ready to use immediately upon rolling up of the strip.